


May I Cut In?

by FallingFlowers



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur makes an innuendo and Merlin doesn’t get it, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Intercourse, Snogging, Waltzing, gwaine is literally crack, innuendos, inspired by a tumblr post, there’s crack at the end?, they had sex after this was over I have no doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingFlowers/pseuds/FallingFlowers
Summary: Merlin sees a handsome guy on the ballroom floor and desires to show him that he can waltz as well.





	May I Cut In?

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey a consolation for y’all because I haven’t finished part 2 of Monster yet whoops I’m sorry 
> 
> btws the ending will only make sense if you watch the video on the post

"May I cut in?" Merlin asked. The crowd was around him, couples dancing smoothly across the floor. Music played from the stage loudly, but comfortably, encouraging the crowd to swing their hips a little more seductively and pull their partner a little closer. The man whose shoulder he'd tapped turned to him, facing away from his partner, who sweetly smiled at Merlin.

"Why, certainly!" She said, moving toward him in an attempt to put a hand on his shoulder, but he evaded her before she had the chance to.  He placed an arm on the man's upper arm, and an an arm swiftly wrapped around his waist as their hands came together. They glided away as the woman watched, her mouth agape, disbelieving of what had happened. Eventually she walked away, but continued to give them looks as they made their way across the room.

Merlin leaned into the strong body holding him, embracing the feeling and never wanting to let go. His eyes never left the man's, and he watched as they stared right back at him, seemingly gazing into his very soul. He found he liked those eyes very much, and wanted to drown in the depths of the blue sea he saw in them. The hand on his waist felt like it was burning through his tuxedo jacket and the shirt beneath it, leaving a red print on his skin. If it was true, he would wear that print with pride.

"I don't believe I caught your name?" The man suddenly asked, and Merlin was drawn away from his thoughts, watching as pink lips formed words that barely even registered in his head. The man was looking at his face, and suddenly Merlin felt as if he was on a stage, making a fool of himself in front of an entire audience because he'd messed up. Those eyes certainly made him feel like he'd messed up. He had to physically try and recall what the man said, only to become a bumbling mess because he couldn't figure it out. His feet didn't glide across the floor as they should, and he tripped over himself every step they took. The man had to hold Merlin up to prevent him from falling, and he sighed, as if Merlin's idiocy annoyed him, "Your name? Surely, you have one."

"Oh! Oh... Merlin, I'm Merlin. And you?" He said, regaining his composure and somehow forcing his feet to dance correctly. He'd been waltzing since he could walk, and now, his body decided it wanted to forget everything he'd learned? It was just his luck.

"Arthur." He replied simply, as if it gave him all the introduction he needed. "Are you sure you know how to waltz, Merlin?" He smirked, "I'd be happy to give you a few pointers, if you'd like."

"I most certainly _do_ know how to waltz, thank you very much, _Arthur._ " Merlin declared, huffing. Who was _Arthur_ that he needed to give _Merlin_ pointers on how to dance? It was absurd, really. If Merlin hadn't thought Arthur so handsome and dashing, he would have walked away from him right at that moment (or so he liked to believe). With his perfectly blonde hair that laid over his forehead, not out of place anywhere; the tan skin that made Arthur look as if he spent hours at the beach; the muscles that were _definitely_ hidden beneath that night black tuxedo; and _those eyes._

 _"Merlin."_ Arthur tried, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes concentrated in a glare to the man he led around the room. He was gorgeous, really, with pale skin and dark hair that contrasted it so well, and eyes that looked as if they were the color of the sky on the sunniest of days. They drew Arthur in like the tide to a shore, crashing as soon as they reached. He very much believed he had crashed as soon as he had found himself gazing back at those eyes.

However, the bearer of his affections had gone glazed over, and he very much wanted him to return. Arthur had no utter idea what Merlin was thinking about—in the deepest part of his heart, he hoped it was himself—and wanted his attentions back.

 _"Merlin,"_ He said again, and this time the brightness returned to those eyes and the sky had cleared up again.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Arthur." Merlin said, "What were you saying?" He asked innocently, blushing like a maiden, and Arthur just wanted to grab him and haul him away to do unspeakable things. That was unfit behavior, however, (he knew because he had been taught such things when he was a boy and he’d had his urges), so he knew he would need to draw Merlin away by using his own charm. He had a lot of that, of course.

“Oh _nothing_ , other than that I want to teach you how to _waltz_ properly, as none of your past partners seem to have been the least bit adequate. Perhaps I will suffice?” Arthur said, smirking. Merlin gaped at him, taking the statement as an affront. If Arthur felt his skills were so horrid, why did he feel the need to continue dancing with him? Merlin let go of Arthur then, pushing him away into the crowd of dancers and humphing as he began to walk away. So _what_ if Arthur thought his skills was bad, he would find someone else to dance with, someone that appreciated his lifetime of skill.

Arthur sighed as he looked after Merlin, who had crossed his arms and begun to roam off the dance floor in search of a new partner. Had he not been clear enough, or was Merlin just as dense as he looked? The latter seemed the more plausible answer, so he tried to avoid bumping into already dancing couples as he made his way toward Merlin. The man had retreated to the far wall of the room, near the doors, leaning up against it and watching inattentively.

When he approached, he called out, but when Merlin saw him he began to walk toward the door. Arthur grabbed his wrist before he could get farther than a few steps.

“Merlin!” He said, pulling Merlin back around to face him.

“You’ve already told me you dislike my waltzing, have you come to insult my tango as well? It’s not like the fact that you haven’t even seen it will stop you.” He humphed.

“Merlin, I had no idea you would take my statement that way, I didn’t mean that at all; your dancing it some of the best I’ve ever seen.”

“What did you mean, then?” He asked, and Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. Merlin thought back to what Arthur had said, how he looked when he’d said it, with a smirk on his face, and eyes looking back at him with a mischievous glint- _oh._ Merlin swallowed and realized his throat had suddenly become tight, and then that he was looking at those blown pupils, and that smirk that looked about ready to spread across Arthur’s entire face. Merlin focused on Arthur, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

The desire to have him spread through Merlin like a wildfire.

“Finally gotten it, have you?” Arthur asked, drinking in the sight of Merlin before him.

“Oh, _shut up_.” Merlin said, grabbing Arthur’s hand and leading him out the door, into the hallway. He continued to tug at the arm until they found themselves in a dimly lit hallway, and then Merlin found himself pushed up against the wall and two hands on his waist and everything was _hot._ There were lips claiming his own and he groaned at the feeling, wanting _more_ as he raked his hands up Arthur’s back and through his perfect hair. Arthur’s tongue found the inside of his mouth and tasted every part of it he could reach. His hips pushed at Merlin’s and the friction was _intoxicating._

He never wanted it to end.

~•~

Back in the ballroom, a man up on the stage by the name of Gwaine watched as the figure of a man dragged another man out of the room. He laughed.

“Boys will be boys, _WHOO!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are welcomed! Thank you for reading I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
